Worry sickness
by Suidide hannah
Summary: When team seven gets given a c rank mission they have to take a man called dachi to the hidden rain village but there is something wrong about daichi but why? sasunaru kurama and naruto merging warning villige abusing naruto
1. C-rank mission

naruto **prospective**

"Huh?" I said as I woke up "why am I in pain?" I looked down and realised that the training ground is destroyed "oh I must have trained too much last night woops" "naruto kun!" I looked down once more and saw one of my team mates "hey sakura chan good to see you!" "Dobe keep your voice down" I looked behind sakura chan there was sasuke teme "who you calling dobe teme" "*sigh*" 'what a dobe' there was a uncomfortable silent until sakura broke it "kakashi sensei told me and sasuke kun that we have another c-rank mission"

"Yess no more stupid d-rank mission!" "Naruto Baka! Sakura shouted whilsted hitting him in the head " that doesent mean we won't have any d-rank mission every ninja has to do a d-rank mission every so often even jonins" "sorry sakura chan tatebyo" they finally made it to the bridge where they usually meet up for training or missions "hey kakashi sensei your early today" kakashi peeked his head over his icha icha book "I'm not early you three are just late" all three genins sweat dropped all asking themselves the same thing 'we are?' they went to the hokage tower to pick up there client

"Hello tsunade baa-chan" "who are you calling old,brat" *sigh* "anyways your client name is daichi you will need to escort him to the village hidden in the rain go on and pack all of your supplies" everyone nodded and left the hokage tower to pack all of there stuff.

Naruto was the first one there due to him not owning allot of things. When he got there he saw a man dressed in a vest a pair of jeans and sandals he had his arms bandaged up to his elbows and was wearing a black mask he had his hair tied up in high ponytail naruto disided to greet his client he was about a couple of foot away from his client when his head stated to burn he cluched his head as tears started to fall down his face he dicided that he should take a nap until one of his team mates came.

 **"kit.. kit! WAKE UP!" "** aghh! Kyuubi what do you want?" **"I want to talk to you about your client"** "what about him?" " **well you felt some pain when you got too close to him didn't you?" "** yeah.. When I got close to him my head started to burn does it have to do with daichi?" **"I'm afraid so kit I believe he is affecting you due to you being a host to a tails beast"** "but how?" Naruto questioned with a confused look **" believe me I wish knew you need to wake up now the uchiha is coming close"** "OK goodbye kyuchan" **"never call me that again" he snarled**

"Oi dobe wake up" "huh what?" Naruto sat up rubbing his head he still had a headache but it wasent as bad as earlier "how are you already at the meeting place and slepted?" "Uh... Well you see I don't really own allot of things so I didn't really pack allot of things" naruto said whilsted scratching the back of his head "how come?" Sasuke questioned with a hint of worry 'since when was teme so worried' "don't worry about it I just don't like buying allot of stuff that's all" 'that was a lie I just didn't want sasuke to know about the villagers and about me being the container of kyuchan' **"hey I heard that you blonde brat" kyuubi roared** 'ok OK I'm sorry" **"you better be you don't know who your talking to the king of demons The most powerful tailed beast of all time"** naruto sweat dropped at that statement **"anyways you should stop talking to me the uchiha is worried about you"**

"Oi dobe! naruto! Answer me!" "Huh?" "Are you OK?" "Yeah why?" "You space out" "oh... Maybe I'm a bit tired" "go to sleep I'll wake you up once sakura comes" "wait where's the client?" "He's sat down next to the tree" naruto didn't answer back he needed to figure out why the man gave him headaches naruto sat down leaning against the tree sasuke moved to sit next to him and watched the blond fall to sleep.

Whilst naruto was dreaming he started to twich and mumble in his sleep the raven gathered his rival/best friend into his arms and naruto calmed down and was in deep sleep once again.

Narutos **nightmare**

"Monster!" "Demon!" There was a small 5 your old getting chased by villages some of them were chunins and some were jonins tears falling as little naruto ran for his life "I'm not a monster I'm a human" "then proof it" one of them snared as he thrown the kunii at the boys shoulder the boy screamed but he was still running no matter what he never stopped when he lost the mob he tried to get up from the ground but he lost to much blood so he pasted out.

"Naruto wake up" naruto eyes slowly opened and he greeted with a raven haired boy with raven eyes "wha sasuke?" "Sakura chakra signature is close by" "oh" he yawned and started to get up about 1 minute later sakura ran towards sasuke and hugged him in a death grip so he can't escape "sasuke kun did you missed me!?" "Hn" as he tryed to get sakura of from him it took almost 3 hours for kakashi to arrive

"Heh sorry I got lost on the road of life and saw a cat in the street and needed to help it find its way home" "liar!" Both sakura and naruto screamed at their sensei

"So you must be daichi our client" daichi nodded as he stepted closer towards team 7 narutos head started to burn and his breath started to speed up **"kit calm down your hyperventilating stop before anyone notices"** naruto started to calm down his breath before anyone "thanks kyuubi I don't know what happened back then" **"no problem kit I'll try and figure out what's happening"** naruto went out of his mind as the team started to walk naruto tryed his best to stay away from daichi as much as possible

The day slowly turned to night kakashi told everyone to set up camp he and dachi has one tent sasuke and naruto has the other and sakura had the one on their own they nodded kakashi had sent his nin dogs to hunt for any food they could find after 10 minutes they brought back 5 rabbits kakashi started to cook the rabbits in the fire and called for his team mates to come

To kakashi suprise naruto hasn't joined them when kakashi went to check for the blond he found him asleep in his tent kakashi desided to leave the rabbit in a small scroll and placed it next to naruto in case he disided to eat and it will also keep it warm when kakashi disided to go out of naruto and sasuke tent naruto sat up and ate his rabbit after he ate it he felt very tired and went to sleep

Sasuke disided to go to sleep early seeing ad he was extremely tired he saw the dobe sleeping on his sleeping bag sasuke crepted over naruto trying not to trample on him to wake him up he laid onto the sleeping blanket when naruto started to hug sasuke in his sleep sasukes cheek went to a shade of red he didn't want to wake naruto up so he let his best friend sleep on him sasuke slowly fell to sleep


	2. Two jinjuiki's

**narutos prospective**

it was morning as I tried to get up but I wasn't able to I looked to my left and saw sasuke asleep with his arms around me I tryed to wake him up but wasn't able to 'man the teme is a heavy sleeper' **'you can say that again kit anyways how are you feeling today?'** the blonde jumped when the nine tailed fox spoke "aghhh" he looked over to the raven and sighed 'he didn't wake him up' 'hey kurama I'm feeling fine only got a small headache' he though as he freed his hand and placed it on his forehead.

 **sasuke prospective**

sasuke woke up and felt narutos body against his own he lifted a eye open to take a sight of the dobe he saw him having his hand on his forehead 'nh what's up with dobe?' Sasuke untangled his arms from the blond ninja naruto turned to sasuke "finally you woke up!" Naruto over exaturated with his large grin sasuke smirked "hn" was all he said before sitting up with naruto following him a few seconds later only to fall backwards sasuke smirk disappeared as he went to narutos side naruto tryed to protest but sasuke was too stronge sasuke slowly put his hand onto narutos head 'hn he has a bit of a fever not too serious' "hey teme what are you doing!" Maybe he shouldn't have shouted because it made his headache ten times worse

They made it outside the tent after packing all of their stuff into a scroll (can't be ass to make a paragraph of them packing up ) they waited for a whole 3 hours before the rest of then team woke up including daichi. Naruto and kyuubi still don't know how or why daichi is making naruto have a headache whenever he gets close to him his head always feel like its on fire.

They started walking towards the village hidden in the rain when they were ambushed by a group of what seemed to be genins kakashi flipt his konaha headband and searched there chakra signichures (can sharingan do that?) His sharingan showing he search them and realized how big the one in the middle is 'its almost as big as narutos chakra reserve' hah looks like a couple of ninjas who don't know their way back to their villidge she said whilst smirking the one at the right of her replied while laughing "looks like their from that weak village konaha" "hey you can make fun of me but don't make fun of my friends or my village!" 'Ow my head!' **"kit! Listen you can't fight them the girl in the middle is a jinjuiki from the sound villidge and I found out the ploblem me and you are merging together that's might be why your head is burning it might be my chakra!"** the one in the middle had two chakra tails out and ears appearing and having blue chakra around her making a cat like shape. "No way" was all kakashi said astonished "kakashi sensei what is that chakra" "heh can't wait to go home and eat some ramen I wonder what flavor they have" naruto said trying to change the subject

"No one cares about Raman you baka infact the food makes me puke every time you say it " sakura shouted whilst pointing at naruto naruto was hurt that his crush has just asulted him but he didn't show it to anyone but kyubbi **"kit let me switch with you I'll fight the jinjuiki in front of you" kyubi firmly told with a bit of worry in his voice** "fine but don't hurt any of my friends in the process especially sakura chan" naruto said in a serious voice **"tch fine I won't"**

all four people (I included daichi) watched as narutos apperence started to change his whiskers became more sharper and darker his eyes were a blood red colour with a bit of amber and a few seconds later he had red chakra around him with fox ears and a tail **"ha i knew one of you is an jinjuiki" the girl in the middle shouted** sasuke thought 'what's happening to him is it a uzamaki clan thing i can't tell if that woman is an uzamaki too also what's a jinjuiki?' Sasuke thought very confused whilst kakashi was cursing in his head 'shit what should I do I've never seen naruto like this "team seven and daichi get back now!" He shouted at them they all nodded when they got back sasuke was protecting daichi from the front whilst sakura at the back they were observing there blond teammate

Kyubi were ignoring the frightened genins and a frightened jonin all he wanted to focus on was the woman in front of him he ran on all four towards the two tailed jinjuiki he charged up a resengan and slammed it towards the woman she dodge it and help his arm she bent it towards naruto hitting him in the chest kyubi(naruto) grunted as he spat out blood but soon enough his chest healed due to his healing powers.

Kakashi was panicking about his students health 'shit what has the nine tails done to naruto!' Kakashi screamed in his head 'if only tenzo was here he knows how to compact the chakra but I don't know where he is' kakashi watch in horror as a second tail sprouted out of the orange bubbly cloak ' I'm sorry minato sensei I failed protecting your son. Sasuke still had questioned running through his head 'I need to know what a jinjuiki is and why naruto is one of them kakashi sensei seems to know what's going on' "sensei what is a jinjuiki?" "*sigh* I'm not the one to tell you naruto is or the hokage" kakashi said rubbing his aching head

The girl with the two tails charged at naruto with a kuni in her hand she jumped and thrown it kyubi blocked it with his tail only to have her move at the speed of light behind him she kicked him behind and sent him towards the tree he landed on all four onto the tree and used chakra to stick onto it he jumped and and punched her in the stomach she coughed up blood but was still standing she clawed naruto but he dodged it and kicked her in the head blood spilled out but the wound healed fast enough this carried on for an hour before naruto passed out from exosion by using too much kyubi chakra.

Before she could end him sasuke jumpted in front of him and used his sharingan whilst kakashi took naruto into his arms they started to jump away from the enemy to try to shake them of but they were jumping further away from the village hidden in the rain.


	3. Getting worse

All four of them were running away from the sound genins even though they were all genins and kakashi's a jounin and could easily beat them but one of them ended up being a jinjuiki for the 2 tailed cat but kakashi feared about losing his comrads like how he lost minato rin and obito even though obito was energetic and loud he wishes he was here naruto and obito would get along well. They kept on jumping with naruto in kakashi's arms looking like he was in pain.

They were still hoping when they sprung a trap kuni knifes sprung everywhere team seven were trying to dodge the kunis some of them skimmed the skin and some mist but non of them got hit directly by them they got further and further away from the rain villidge they eventually lost them but they were all exausted from running for 40 miles they were so far from the hidden village in the rain and leaf that it would take 2 weeks on foot to get their it was already dark they found a run down house in the woods and decided to stey there

Once kakashi placed naruto down on a small bed kakashi turned to daichi "sorry but your trip back to the villige hidden in the rain will take some time then we thought" kakashi apologized with is hand rubbing the back of his head. The only reply he got was a nod as he walked of.

Sasuke was walking in the forest although he was exhausted he needs to think about naruto "what was that? Why did he had orange chakra around him and why was it the shape of a fox this makes no sence" sasuke was getting even more confused the more he thought about it he thought about asking naruto what's a jinjuiki when he wakes up but knowing the done he will try and change the subject leaving sasuke with no answers. Maybe I should head back to the house.

Once he got their he saw kakashi cooking soup that we packed before we headed out on this mission and saw sakura heading out of the bedroom naruto was in and daichi was sat at the table in the middle of the room sasuke turned to sakura and spoke "how's naruto?" Said trying to mask his worry "his chakra was almost empty so he will be out for a while and he has a fever don't know how though"

" he had it this morning" sasuke answered "how do you know?" Kakashi asked with a tired look "I touched his forehead and it was burning up it wasn't serious so I didn't tell you guys anyways can I visit the dobe?" "Sasuke kun when did you care for naruto" "I don't he's just my teammate so I need to know how he's doing" sasuke walked pasted sakura and into the room that naruto is occupying he looked down onto the bed and saw blond hair shimmering due to sunlight sasuke walked around the bedside and took a seat next to his bed.

As gental as he could he placed his hand on narutos forehead at first naruto twiched at the touch but seconds later he had a grin plastered on his face this made sasuke wondered why he liked the touch he felt the temperature of the dobes forehead it was slightly worse then this morning but was still not critical when he removed his arm naruto roles over to the side facing sasuke whilsed grabbing a pellow and hugging it sasuke tilted his head towards naruto and gave him a light peck before he folded his arm and waited silently for the done to wake up.

Sasuke felt chakra coming in this direction he grabbed his kuni ready to defend himself and naruto when a masked man walked in "oh its you" sasuke carmly said as he placed his kuni back in its pouch he looked at the calm feature upone narutos face. After a few minutes of silence sasuke turned to daichi and said "OK what do you want I know your our client but could you talk at least once" daichi shook his head indicating that he said no "why? Are you some kind of mute!?" sasuke was getting angry he didn't trust daichi not even a little he had a weird feeling whenever he's near naruto daichi nodded his head "oh alright then you should get some sleep then".

Daichi handed a note to sasuke it read " sasuke you should go to Bed, and no sleeping in narutos room don't count there's a spair bedroom next to sakuras its the one in the corner I sent daichi to you so that I don't have to get up and sakura cis already asleep night!" At the bottem of the paper there was a drawing of a tired kakashi and a sleeping sakura 'man he's more childish then naruto sometimes heh' sasuke then wrote on the back of it it said that he will be staying in narutos to keep a look out for people trying to get in he gave it to daichi and told him to give it to kakashi daichi nodded and exited the room.

Once he was gone sasuke grabbed a hold onto narutos hand and rested his head on the bed soon enouth he fell to sleep happily whilst he lisned to narutos breathing and keeping his guard up in case anyone trys to come into the house.


	4. What's wrong with naruto?

It was already sunrise and kakashi was awake surprisingly swing as he was already awake he got up and went into the main room which had a big table in the middle with a small kitchen he went over to a door that supposedly led to wear naruto was resting. He opened the door slightly and poked his head out he saw sasuke with his arm folded and his head on the bed and saw that he was holding narutos hand kakashi took out a cambra and took a picture he looked at the photo and thought 'this is perfect for blackmailing them this is payback for trying to take a peak of what's under my mask'

 **in narutos mind**

"HA! Bet you again!" Naruto exitedly shouted **"tch it not like I've played cards before after all I am a demon" kurama said in a lazy voice** "your just jealous that I bet you in a game of cards" **"whatever..."** they sat their for a while until naruto said "what will happen when we merge" **" well kit I will beable to come out of your body after all you need the tailed beasts chakra to survive not the tailed beast itself but I will be small enouth to sit on your sholder"** "what will happen to my ... Apearence " naruto questioned a bit scared **"well you'll definetly grow fox ears and a tail or tails you'll be called the new 9 tailed fox but your not going to be fully fox you'll be like half demon fox and half human"** "would I be able to hide them?" **" you'll have to use a henge to hide them but some people would be able to tell your using a henge such as your sensei anyways kit you should wake up your chakra is almost fulled up so you should be able to wake up"**

 **Normal pov**

sasuke sat up with a yawn until he heard a voice "glad your up basterd" sasuke looked down as his eyes widen 'he's awake how its only been one day and he's awake' naruto looked at sasuke with a confused look 'what's going through his mind?' **"he's most likely confused of how your up in one day affer having a fever and chakra exhaust'"** 'that reminds me why do I have a fever?' **"im not sure but its most likely due to our merging of daichi might have done something lii have it checked out"** 'thanks kurama

Sasuke was the first one to talk after a while "hey dobe how are you awake after all of that?" Sasuke said with a questionably look on tis face "uhh I don't really know how to be exact" 'what does it mean to be exact I will ask him later' "hey naruto let me check your temperature" sasuke said with a stern look in his eyes "why should i?" Naruto questioned angrily "just let me check it!" "Why should I its not like enythings wrong with me **" just let him check kit"** "tch fine"

Sasuke gradually placed a hand on narutos forehead but then flung it back imediently " "shit! Naruto your foreheads on fire!" "Sasuke teme I feel fine it can't be that bad" "you might want to talk to kakashi about it anyone who's normal whould have died already" naruto muttered under his voice "well I'm not normal" sasuke heard this but didn't questioned it "hey dobe can you stand up?" "Most likely" he tryed to stand up but ended up falling down and landed on sasukes back sasuke rapped his arms around naruto's legs and gave him a piggy back.

They made it I to the room with kakashi sat on the chair reading his book he looked up and was suprissed to see naruto awake but even more surprised seeing sasuke giving him a piggy back " naruto I see that your awake but why are you on sasuke?" His sensei asked' before he could answer sasuke answered for him "he seams to not be able to walk so I carried him here" he said whilst setting naruto down out the seat.

Couple of minutes later sakura came out of her room whilst rubbing he eyes she looked in front of her and saw that her teammate was awake "naruto!" She screamed whilst running to him and giving him a hug "hey sakura chan" before she said enything daichi came out "morning daichi" kakashi said lazily daichi nodded before sitting down. Kakashi stood up and disided to make breakfast for all of them and gave naruto a bit more.

They were am going to set of when naruto started to have pain all over his body **"kit my chakra is chansfering to your body I can't do anything about the pain sorry"** 'it...s fine...' Sasuke saw this first when he was about to pick naruto up to start traveling naruto then grunted in pain and doubled over sasuke was the first to react and knelt in front of naruto and shouted "naruto! What's wrong with you" after he didn't get a response he shook naruto slightly and the done looked up with pain filled eyes "what's wrong?" Sasuke worriedly asked naruto beally able to speak "I...d...out f...ee..l w..e.l *translate I don't feel well* sasuke put his hand onto narutos forehead 'its tone down but he looks even worse then before'

"Sasuke put him on his back now!" His sensei shouted as loud as they ever herd him sasuke hezitly did it "sakura get a wet peace of cloth form the kitching " she huridly went into the kitching after a couple of seconds she came in with a wet cloth and gave it to kakashi he placed it on top of narutos forehead he picked him up in bridal style and turned to the genins and daichi "sorry team 7 but we have to fail this mission"

They started to head back to the leaf village when they we're attacked by the sound nins they all dodged but kakashi couldn't protect naruto as he was focus on not getting hit by kunjs one kuni launched into narutos sholder he hist in pain "crap sasuke get down here!" Kakashi shouted in a few seconds later sasuke made it to kakashi his face filled with shocked when he saw naruto in kakashis arms with blood ozzing down his left arm "what happened to naruto!?" Sasuke questioned with anger "calm down you need to get naruto to konoha hospital take daichi with you" he gave sasuke naruto and daichi came walking to the others with small scratches all other his body " hai" with that he bolted away from the fight with daichi behind him.


	5. Back in konoha

Sasuke was running as fast as he can with naruto in his arms and daichi following behind time sasuke was surprise that daichi could keep up with a ninja sasuke sadly looked at naruto who was in his arms he has rapt narutos arm with a bit of cloth he has rippted from the dobes clothes he promised himself to buy the dobe some new clothes that are not a desgustingly bright orange for when he wakes up.

They made it at konohas gate he ran past the two guards and to the hospital whilst daichi was most likely going to the hokage to send ninjas to help kakashi and sakura whilst tsunade herself would work on naruto seeing as she knows healing jutsu and is the best medic.

Sasuke got to the hospital in half a minute with naruto in his arms he ran through the doors shouting "somebody help me!" All of the medics turned and saw the demon in the last uchihas arms "why did you bring that here? One of them snarled "what do you mean that!?" Sasuke shouted at all the medics "you know what I'll take him to tsunade your all waisting my time" he was about to walk out of the door when tsunade came rushing in "wheres naruto!" She looked down and saw a bale looking naruto with sweat going down his face and had a peace of cloth covered in blood on his arm.

She quickly grabbed the blond ninja and rushed to the examination room to see what's wrong with naruto, sasuke tryed to follow the hokage but was blocked by docters "sorry sir but you can't go into the examination room" one of the male docter told him sasuke was too tired to argue even though he wanted to see if the dobe was alright he needed to sleep he went to the waiting room and disided to sleep their he had hope naruto would get out of the examination room as soon as possible sasukes eyes lids slowly collapsed and then he fell into a light sleep.

"Sasuke kun wake up!" Sasuke suddenly bolted up to see sakura and kakashi who seemed to injured his arm seeing bandages going up his arm to his elbow and he was holding it "hn " was all he said as he sat himself up "any information about narutos condition yet?" Kakashi asked "no I've been asleep ever since I got here with naruto the only thing I know was that hes was getting examed on to see what's wrong with him " sasuke said emotionless just then tsunade came out with a small smile "luckily naruto is fine he's awake and is feeling better in fact he looks like is fever free" she paused before kakashi started to talk "what about the injury on his arm ?" Kakashi asked worriedly "*sigh* the kuni hit naruto in the nerve spot so he can't feel or move his arm for a while so I've put it in a sling he needs to take painkillers every 3 hours and he also needs to be put of training until his arm his healed" then all sigh in relief

"Can we see naruto now?" Sakura asked "sure he's in room 125 I'll take you their" soon as they made it up to room 125 the room was open and so was the window "*sigh* I knew he would escape the hospital when he had a chance" hokage annoyingly said whilst rubbing her forehead "lady hokage what would you expect he's the number one hyperactive ninja" kakashi cheerfully told whilst reading his (porn) book.

Naruto was at the top of the forth hokages head he doesn't know why but he felt like he's somehow related to the forth even though it was the forth fault that everyone hates him in the village and why everyone thinks of think as a outcast he can't be angry with him... After all the village would have been destroyed if kyubi was not sealed in naruto.

Sasuke was looking for naruto everywhere he went to the training ground,his house' itchiratchu 'he even when to see if iruka to see if he knew sadily he didn't and apologised "there's no need iruka sensei" with that he left to find naruto after 4 hours of searching he found naruto at the top of the 4th hokages head 'hn wounder what the done is doing up their' his thoughts was interrupted by kakashi appearance "hello sasuke you found naruto?" Kakashi questioned "um... Yeah he's on the forth hokage head why?" He asked "well its for me to know and you to find out" and with that he poofed out of existent.

"Good evening naruto" kakashi said smiling with is eye shut tightly "aghhh! Kakashi you scared me!" Naruto angrily shouted "woah calm down what's with the temper" kakashi slightly quivered "anyway I want to ask you about what happened on that mission" "oh..." Naruto turned his head head downwards towards his feet "what happened back their with the kyubi naruto?" Kakashi sounding worried "nothing happened it was a new jitsu" naruto tryed to cover but failed "I know this had something to do with the nine tailed fox I sensed his chakra " "since when did you care about me all you do is train sasuke and leave me and sakura to a different teacher who doesent know crap!" He screamed at the last part 'what's going on with him he's not acting himself he's much more angrier then normal'

 **"kit calm down you gained some of my emotions during the merging"** "is that why I'm even more angrier then normal?" Naruto questioned **"afraid so kit you should try to leave before you end up having the nine tailed cloak around your body"** naruto looked up and saw kakashi with a worriedish look on his face "heh sorry kakashi sensei I better get back down to konoha before anyone worries about were I am especially iruka sensei " oh naruto before you go tsunade gave me these painkillers for your arm in case they start to hurt also you need to go to tsunade every week to get your arm cheched out and no TRAINING" kakashi specified whilst he was waving the pills in front of naruto. "Thanks kakashi sensei!" He over exaggerated and took the pills. Naruto sent chakra into his feet before walking down the hokage monument


	6. New clothes and secret mission

"Ughhh its boring having my arm in a sling" naruto grown loudly "your fault for getting a kuni launched into your arm dobe" "don't call me dobe teme!" Naruto shouted whilst launching himself at sasuke making them both fall down "get of me uzumaki!" "Naruto!" Sakura was about to punch naruto until kakashi apeared "sakura I don't think punching someone who's still injured is a good idea" "sorry kakashi sensei"sakura said sadly " anyways theirs no mission seeing as at the moment were only have 3 people able to fight" "HEY! I can still fight using taijutsu!" Narutos anger was rising up "yeah but how good are you at taijutsu dobe" "I'm better then Lee and guy sensei together!" He shouted angrily

"Naruto calm down even I can't match guy's taijutsu" kakashi claimed "that's it I'm leaving I might as well seeing as I can't fight!" Naruto snarled "naruto wait" shenwas about to chase after him until kakashi with a book in his hand stood in front of her "leave naruto alone for a while until he calms down" hai"she said quietly

 **"kit you might need to buy new clothes soon" '** how come kurama?' **"well firstly that ugly jumpsuit needs to go and secondly your ears and tail will most likely start appearing soon"** 'can't really buy any decent clothes here in konoha after all I am a jinjuiki' **"can't you just sneak outside of konoha and go to the nearest town?"** 'i guess I could but what if someone finds out that I'm not here?' **"well that easy you can just make a shadow clone and put some of mine and your chakra into it not only does it disguise your chakra so you can't tell that the clone is a fake but it will last longer and take about 6 hits before disepering"** 'alright but which town should I go to?' **"mmmm let me see you can't really go any were that's nearly konoha they most likely know about me being inside you I know theirs this little vilige an hour away from Here.**

aafter making a shadow clone and sneaking pass the guards naruto was outside of konoha ' OK kurama with direction do I go?' **" just go straight "** 'only go straight? No left or right... Just straight?' **"yes didn't you just hear me just go straight and you'll see it" kurama said with a annoyed face** naruto made it to the little villidge in an hour it truley was small it had about 20 houses and a couple of shops and in the middle there was a old drinking founting that looked like it hasn't been used for century's

All that naruto was doing is looking around the village and was amazed their were farm lands full of charots potatoes ect all of the houses looked like the ones at home and they seem to not have a kage to look after their villidge **"kit theirs a ninja clothes** **shop on your right you might want to cheak in their it could have some good clothes"** 'thanks kurama' he walked into the shop and saw a lot of ninja gear and clothes he walked around and saw the shop owner "arnt you a leaf shinobi?" The man questioned "yeah...why?" "Well you see a group of bandits stole my daughter" "sorry to hear about that do you want me to rescue your daughter? Naruto questioned " I mean you seemed to be injured with the sling supporting your arm I'll wait for someone else to come to this shop " don't worry I'm a fast healer heck I bet its already healed" he slowly put is arm out of the sling their was pain but not a whole lot "see already healed don't worry I'll save her from the bandits which direction did they go?" Naruto questioned looking directly at the man "they went that way" the man was pointingat the direction were the entry was "thank you"

 **"kit remember the clothes" kurama reminded naruto** "oh right I almost forgot do you have dark ninja clothes that I can buy can't really stelf on bright orange" "don't worry get whatever you need" "WOW thanks" naruto was walking around looking at what their is 'hey kurama can I wear light orange?' **"I guess so as long as its not the horrible orange you usually wear"** naruto walked up to the man who owned the shop "hey do you think you could get this top with the uzumaki symbol?" "Sure kid we have some spare ones at the back uzumakis use to come to this village to rest after finishing their mission Before going back to their country some of they use to show up to this shop to buy new clothes" he told naruto as he walked to the back.

A couple of minutes later the man came up with the same orange shirt but instead their was a red spiral on the back "thank you but I still need to buy a new pair of ninja shorts" naruto was looking around and saw some gray ninja shorts that looked like itachis when he was narutos age "hey old man could I have these shorts?" "Sure if they fit you" naruto walked into the changing room and tryed his he clothes. They were a bit big at least they were better then being small naruto also found bandages in the shop because some ninjas wear them such as rock Lee to hide his waights but some only use them to hide their identity or for fashion.

After naruto bought the clothes henwaved buy to the shop owns "I'll get your daughter back don't you worry!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Once he made it out of the village kurama desided to talk **"kit your senses has hitened your sight and smell it should make it Easier to get the shop owners daughter back"** 'whoa really! YES um how does it work?" **"*sigh* well then your eyes should let on see further then a normal human would. your nose would be able to pick up someone's sent and allow you to follow it"** 'wait what about my hearing?' **"well your ears and tail hasn't appeared yet but they should appear by the end of this week"** 'ok so I got 4 days to get the girl return her to her dad go back to konoha and into my apartment fro the transformation' **"the transformation would hurt like a bitch not only would you grow a tail and ears you will grow extra bones like the one for your tail"** naruto started running towards the direction where the girl would be.


	7. Saving and missunderstanding

After about 20 minutes of non stop running naruto (and kurama of corse) made it to a weird looking cave that looked like their was already people in. **"kit this is a perfect time to use your new eye sight ability"** 'is it like a geki genki?' (is that how you spell it?) **"well sort of its like a geki genki but unlike the byakugan or the sharingan it can't be past down through generations"** naruto nodes and activated his eyes (its basicly narutos eyes when hes pissed off or using nine tails chakra but the iris is much more sharper and has a sharp line going around it) he searched of any chakra and found four one of them seems to be smaller then the others 'that must be his daughter' naruto ran down further into the cave and found a small room with a little girl no older then 8 with a rope around her ankles hand and mouth.

"hey give me that girl back so she can go where she belongs!" Naruto shouted angrily "or what? Its not like you can do anything about it" one at the right said. naruto snarled "hey! In case you haven't notest I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leave's!" Naruto shouted whilst grabbing the front of the hia-ate and slightly pulling it the first one was the one to react first as he pulled out a shurinkan and through it at naruto he dodge it and started to talk again "woah! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted angrily he then shouted "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Just then one shadow clone came out naruto put one of his arms to the side while his shadow clone was making a resengan. Once they were finished the real naruto shouted "resengan!" And ran towards the guy. He slammed his hand into the guy as he coughed up blood and fell back

"holly crap he killed the boss!" One of them screamed "we should run before he kills us!" Just then they both ran out of the cave to most likely go back to their village "hey are you OK little girl" naruto said quietly as he stepted foward the little girl nodded as naruto bent down so he could cut of the ropes around her mouth,legs and arms "their you g-" naruto couldn't Finish as the little girl brought him into a death hug "thank you Mister" she cheerfully cryed into naruto"shhh its OK I'm talking you to your daddy ok?" Naruto said as he was patting her back "wait... Mister you know my daddy?! The girl looked up with her gliening purple eyes " of course he's the one that sent me to find you and I never go pack on my word that's my ninja way!" Naruto excitedly shouted with hiss foxy grin.

He then went in front of the little girl and bent down to give her a piggy back she then rested her head onto his left shouted a few seconds later naruto hissed in pain which scared the little girl "I'm sorry mister are you hurt!" The girl then jumpted of his back and stood in front of him she then saw blood ozzing down his arm and going through his top "your bleeding!" "Its fine I brought some bandages" naruto said whilst pulling some bandages out of a scroll he uses to carry important and small objects and wrapping it around his arm with only using his right arm istead of giving her a piggy back he held her hand just in case more bandits came to kidnap her again.

"Mister mister!" The girl shouted whilst jumping up and down "what's up?" Naruto said carmly "here have this pretty necklace" the little girl took the necklace around her neck off "really are you sure it looks expensive" it was a necklace in a shape of a oval it was also a colour blue but it gratulates to a dark red colour "of course you save me from those bad guys" she esclamed happily "uhhh...thank you" naruto said quietly not used to people being nice to him other then iruka.

They made it back go the village in a matter of 30 minutes and headed to the ninja clothes shop "daddy!" She shouted whilst running towards her farther "princess is that you!?" He said to the girl who had her arms around the shopkeeper "yes daddy I was so scared until a nice man saved me" the shopkeeper looked up and saw naruto in his new clothes but on his shoulder he saw bandages on his sholder with blood patchers "your bleeding!" "Heh...yeah I should have been more carefull " naruto exclaimed whilst scratching the back of his head "you need a docter to come and check on you luckily I have a friend who is a docter" the man exclaimed "don't worry knowing me it will most likely heal in a day" the man looked at naruto with a confused and a worried face "well at least disinfect it" naruto nodded and they all walked in

"Oh by the way you won't mind if I buy more clothes do you?" "No I don't mind after all you saved my daughter head behind the counter theirs some uzumaki clothes at the back as well as some disinfection" naruto walked into the back it had most of the clans clothes in althabecical order he looked for a U when he saw branding of uchiha clothes 'I guess me and sasuke do have something in common were both the last of our clans...well I don't know if theirs any over uchiha or uzumakis out their and if their are I'll bring them to konoha' he looked at the end of the U when he saw uzumaki symbols 'well looks like I found them' **"kit I'm up are you back in konoha yet" kyubbi tierdly asked** 'about time you lazy fox and to answer your question no I'm in the little villige still' **"what are you doing in the villige still?"** 'well in case you haven't notest my my wound has reopened and I'd rather not come back to konoha with a over protective iruka and tsunade baa chan'

Naruto picked out the same top that he chose before the secret mission 'I doubt the blood would be cleaned out now that its dry blood' naruto took his stained shirt off and saw the bloodied bandage rapted around his bisept, naruto slowly unrapted the bandage trying to not touch the wound itself. Naruto had a glimce at the wound it was definetly infected with it being slightly swollen and saw 'doesent look too bad but better being save then sorry' naruto grabbed the cloth and disinfection from the first aid kit in the corner of the room.

He then quickly but gently spreader the disinfection onto the cloth then onto his wound hissing a couple of times he then put the cloth down onto the table on front of him he went over to one of his new pairs of clothes and changed into them he was wearing a pair of black ninja trousers with a orange shirt that had a red uzumaki symbol on it he was also wearing a black hoodie that had a uzumaki symbol on each shoulder "how do I look kyubbi" just then the shop owner came in "naruto? Did you said kyubbi" naruto turned around with his eyes wide open "I..." Naruto couldn't tell him that he's the container of the the biju "is it true are you the jinjuiki of the nine tailed fox?" "I...I should leave now" naruto quickly ran out with his clothes in hand 'I can't steal them' he ran towards the counter and put the money on it "naruto! I'm not scared or frightened of you you saved my daughter!" Naruto was in too much panic that he didn't hear him he just ran out with burning tears rolling down his face.

Naruto ran towards the forest still crying 'why am I crying? It happens to me all the time so why does it hurt more then usual' he sat down leaning against the tree and slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Monster

The next morning naruto woke up with a slight headache 'man this kills' he was about to put his hand onto his forehead when he realised he can't move his arm his eyes snapped open and saw a orange furred fox curdled up on his arm "hey get of me!" The foxes eyes opened they were a dark red **"huh?"** the fox looked around with a confused look on his face untill he saw naruto **"** **why did you wake me up kit?"** "since when were out of my body and what the fuck is this!" Naruto pointed at the thick string of chakra that was connected to both naruto and kyubbi **"well were merging so our chakra are connected but if the string is somehow broken then were dead" kyubbi said carmly** "oh...WAiT you still haven't told me why your out of my body!" **"calm down kit!... Anyways to answer that question you were having a nightmare of your past and I couldn't stop you inside your mind so i came out to try to calm you"** "thank you... Do you think I should be heading back to konoha now?" Naruto questioned **"you need too your going to fully emerge in two days and at that time your going to feel the worse pain youll feel in you life"**

naruto was jumping on tree to tree with a small kyubi on his good shoulder **"almost there kit I'm going to go and sleep"** "lazy fox" was the last thing he heard before disappearing into thin air naruto made it back to konoha in 10 minutes and sneaked in to get home 'mmm I wonder if anyone would have believed that the clone was fake' naruto quickly ran towards his house to see the clone sat down on his bed watching TV "expel" naruto whispered in the matter of seconds the clone disappeared naruto flopped onto the bed and went into deep thought before looking at the clock '8:00 am crap I'm late for training' Naruto quickly cooked his ramen and ate it on the way to meeting ground.

"Naruto baka why are you late!" Sakura shouted "wait naruto why is your sling of?" Kakashi said in a bored voice naruto scratched the back of his head "heh I heal fast" "dobe no one heals fast" naruto looked behind him to see sasuke with a smirk "also what happened to your old jump suit you always wore" "I got rid of it after all it was torn and if I want to be a ninja I have to be stealthy" "hn" was all he said as he walked away accompanied by sakura "anyways naruto are you healed enough to have a mission?" **'just say no kit if the missions a c-rank or higher then you will be out of the villige for 3 days or more and the merge would be completed by 2 days not to mention you have to learn how to hide both your ears and tail'** "sorry kakashi sensei but I can't go on this mission... But! I can train!"naruto said with his foxy smile and his thumb up in the air but kakashi frowned "alright naruto" they then started to walk to catch on to the other two genins

"Sasuke kun train with me!" "Hn no your anoying I'd rather train with naruro" "WHAT?! you'd rather work with that loser rather then your future wife?!" "Who Say's I'm going to have a wife also if I did it will definetly not be you" "I thought you wanted to repopulate the uchiha family again?" "Hn yes I do but you don't need to be married to have kids"

"Sakura chan!" "Ugghh what is it baka" "will you go-" before he could finish sakura spoke "naruto! I don't want to go out with you your a idiot and a monster!" Naruto froze and so did sasuke "w-what!" Naruto asked with is voice cracking "your a monster want me to spell it out for you m-o-n-s-t-e-r" at that point naruto was already crying raping his arms around himself trying to block out the outside world'.

Sasuke was devastated he has never seen the dobe like this, sasuke reached his arm out to try and comfort him but before his hand could reach him naruto turned with hot tears down his face and ran past kakashi "naruto!" Kakashi shouted with is icha icha Paradise in his hand, putting his book away he turned to his two other students to see one was heartbroken and the other was 'jealous?' Why was sakura jealous? "Sasuke what happened with naruto?"

Sasukes expression suddenly turned from sad to angry and pointed at sakura "if you want to know ask her" and with that sasuke ran to catch up to naruto "sakura..." "What? Its not like I hurt him phy-" "sakura why do you call him a monster?" Kakashi said carmly "wha! I never said that? " sakura lied "*sigh* theirs only one word that makes naruto cry in front of everyone that's the word monster" "really? How come" "sorry sakura can't tell you its a s-rank secret between the hokage and naruto bye" and with that kakashi fanished

 **couple of hours later**

Sasuke had searched everywhere for naruto he looked at the academy,the hokage office,his apartment and even the training ground but he was nowhere in sight until he remembered something

 **Flashback**

on top of the 4th hokage head was a 4 year old naruto crying "hey" naruto looked up and saw sasuke "what's wrong?" "I...-it doesent matter" "yeah it does" sasuke quietly said as he took a seat at the side of naruto and saw whiskers marks on his face "what's with the whiskers on your face?" Sasuke said whilst pointing to his own cheek "huh?... Oh I was born with them... Its the reason why I'm a disgrace to the villige" "who says your a disgrace to the villige?" "Everyone... Well except the old man" "wait" sasuke then scooted in front of naruto so they were facing each other "who's the old man?" "He's the guy who's in charge of the villige ho-something" "do you mean the hokage?" "Yeah" "what does the villagers do to you?" "They-they beat me up calls me a monster" well that's mean... Hey I know how about we be best friends" "best friends?... Are you sure" "yep pinky promise" sasuke said while holding his pinky out "yeah" naruto did the same and they promised to stay as best friends"

'He's at the 4th hokage head' sasuke quickly turned around and headed towards the hokage monuments


	9. Sasukes house

Naruto was at the top of the hokages head figiting with his new hoodie 'am I...really a monster' naruto asked himself not expecting an answer **"your not kit if anything I'm a monster"** just then a fox appeared "kurama..." **"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you "** "its... OK I forgive you" kurama walked over to naruto and sat in his lap "kurama?" **"yes kit?"** "who's my farther?" Kyubi just froze he didn't know what to say it was his fault that naruto was a orphen and the reason he's a jinjuiki **"do... You really want to know"** kyubbi said whilst he looked into narutos overly blue eyes, naruto nodded with a slight smile he was finally going to be able to know who his farther is.

 **"kit your farther is... Minato namikaze the yondaime of konoha"** naruto all of the sudden froze he's... The forth hokages son? " why did he seal you inside me?" Naruto questioned with a bit of a frown **"he believed that you could control my power once you were older" "** kyubbi...what happened the day I was born..." **"...when your mum was having you a masked man came in and tryed to take me out of her body because when a jinjuiki is giving birth the seal weakens luckily your mother lived "** "yata! were is she were i- what do you mean lived?" Naruto was getting even more emotional **"I'll tell you when your older now get some sleep you had a ruff day kit"** kyubbi then disappeared into naruto making him even more tired "kurama..." Just then naruto passed out from exaustion.

Sasuke was currently running up the hokage mountain using chakra concentration on his feet he was almost their when he heard naruto talking to someone "kurama..." 'Who kurama?'when he made it up to the Forth's head he saw naruto with both his arm rapted around him, his leaf head band slightly becoming loose and tear stain staining his tanned face "dobe" sasuke said whilst smacking narutos cheeks slightly "hey naruto!" Sasuke was shouting now but only got a twich from the blond "*sigh* this is gonna be a long day" sasuke gently lifted naruto off the ground and put him on his back and headed towards his house.

When sasuke made it to his house he put naruto onto his single bed with the uchiha crest on it 'hn wounder why naruto gets emotional when people call him a monster' sasuke then walked downstairs into the kitchen he then went to the fridge and took a tomato out and then went to the meeting place to hopefully find kakashi there and not sakura.

"Sasuke kun..." Sasuke didn't turn around he already know who the high pitched voice belonged to "what sakura..." Sasuke said darkly towards his team mate still not turning around "I'm sorry..." "you should be saying that to naruto not me." "I know...do you know were he is?" "...no" sasuke lied knowing were naruto is "I know your lieing sasuke kun... All I want to know is... If he's ok." "He..physically OK... But I'm not sure about mentally" sasuke's arm crossed across his chest as he turned to sakura and she was... Crying? "I was so cruel to naruto I know the villige hates him but... Why? Was their even any reason why everyone hates naruto" "don't know but I got to find kakashi sensei" sasuke quickly spun around and walked away leaving sakura in the middle of the villige

When he went to the meeting grounds their was no sign of kakashi "*sigh* I thought he might not be here after all I ran into sakura " sasuke then decided to not go looking for kakashi but to look after naruto who is currently at his house. Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof when he heard shouting "demon come out now!" Sasuke saw a group of villagers at... Narutos apartment why? Sasuke jumped down to narutos apartment and spoke to a man "what's the meaning of this" "haven't you heard its the demons birthday tomorrow" "what do you mean demon?... Narutos not a demon" "I won't be so sure about that" then the man walked further into the croud and sasuke wasn't able to follow.

 **at sasukes house**

naruto was starting to awaken but He realised this was not his house "wahhh! This is sasuke house!" **'calm down kit you could blow the hole house down with your screaming' kurama growled with annoyance** "that's impossible! You can't do that" **'kit your talking out loud... Again.'** "out loud! No one is here other than me and you" just then naruto heard the door open

Sasuke walked into his kitchen and grabbed another tomato 'hn maybe I should cheak on him' sasuke went to walk down his hallway to get to his bedroom "dobe?" "What teme?" "Good your awake... Hungry?" Their was rumbling coming from naruto as he tried to hide his embarrassment... But failed "yeah.."

Sasuke once again walked to his kitchen and took the ramen out from his cupboard he doesent personally like Raman but naruto comes over to his house quiet a lot especially in October times sasuke put the instant Raman into the microwave and put the timer on for 5-10 minutes sasuke turned around when he heared footsteps coming louder drawing his kunii out he watched as a head peeked around the corner "dobe sasuke said with a smirk on his face withdrawing his kunii "teme!"naruto said with his tung sticking out like a toddler.

 **'kit the merging will start in 10 hours you can stay at the uchihas house tonight but you'll have to leave the house before 3 in the morning that's when it starts'** 'wh-what? But... The villagers ... My birthday ... They'll hurt me sasukes house is the only place I feel save within the villige' **" I know kit but you have to do it. You can't do it here because the uchiha will find out about me and the fact that your going to be the next kyubi'** kyubbi spoke in a soft voice **"don't worry I won't let anything happen to you during the merge"** 'thank you...'

"Earth to dobe?" Naruto snapted out of his minscape and tryed to focus on what's in front of him. When it finally focused he saw sasuke "what teme?" "Be a bit more noticable around people you were spaced out for about 10 minutes anyways your Raman is rea-" sasuke didn't get to finish his sentance when naruto pushed him to the floor and ran into the kitchen "Raman!" Sasuke got himself off the grown and swepted the non existing dust off from himself "how can you like that god awful excuse for food" naruto turned around to face sasuke he saw their was bits of noodles handing out of his mouth "what do you mean?" Naruto muffled due to having to much food in this mouth "never mind" sasuke went into the living room and decided to sleep for a few hours until either naruto wakes him up or if he wakes up himself


	10. Saying sorry

It was night and naruto woke up with extreme pain 'crap...' Naruto made his way to the bathroom and locked it in case sasuke wakes up **"kit I told you to exit the house before 3am"** 's-sorry k-k-kurama I f-fogot' **"tsk I'll put an sound barrier on this room so that the uchiha don't wake up and I'll also be holding your limbs Down so you don't injure your self'** naruto suddenly loss all sences to his arms and legs

 **" ready kit?"** before naruto could answer back the pain got ten times worse "aaaagggggghhhhhh!" Naruto tried to move body but couldn't **"I'm so sorry kit.."** kurama words rang inside of narutos head. He can't even talk as he could feel his nails getting bigger and sharper and his teeth turning into fangs his eyes dialated until they eventually turned into fox eyes and a darker blue colour causing his vision to blur **"kit stay with me!"** naruto looked up and saw kyubbies small fox body looking at him with worry and sadness "c-...can't" **"naruto!"** narutos eyes shut all the way and his breathing when labored.

 **2 days later**

naruto woke up in a different location that was not the bathroom but the hospital 'kyubbi?' **"glad your awake kit but... Now you have a visitor"** naruto looked up towards the door and saw both tsunade and sasuke tsunade walked up and gave naruto giant bear hug whilst sasuke stood their in silent "thank god your awake geki you just wouldn't wake up" tsunade then pulled away but her smile disappeared "what happened to you whilst you were at sasukes?" "I-i don't remember" "I don't remember won't cut it dobe "naruto turned his head down he hate lieing to his friends " anyways I've got more patients to attend to in the mean time just get some rest " tsunade put her left hand onto his forehead and gently pushed him down after that she just walked out of the door and closed it.

"Who... Who got me those flowers" naruto pointed at the pink and orange ones "believe it or not it was sakura who bought them for you" "sakura...chan?" "Yes." "Since when does she care about me! " naruto shouted snocking and scaring sasuke when his eyes went from its usual blue to dark red 'is this... A bloodline?' "Naruto why does your eyes turn red...when your angry" sasuke said not even thinking what the dobe might do "is it a bloodline... Similar to the sharingan or the byakugan?" Naruto dident answer back instead he stayed quiet "dobe?" "What!" Naruto questioned with anger in his voice "what has gotten into you? two nights ago I saw you on my bathroom floor struggling to breath i ... I thought I lost my family again..."

naruto sat up and walked over to sasuke and embraced him "im- I'm sorry teme" sasuke silently cryed not letting anyone hear from outside the room "you baka your suppose to stay in bed" "I feel fine" "its the hokages order for you to rest now get back to bed Ill tell everyone that your ok" sasuke then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Sasuke kun" sasuke turned around and saw sakura running towards him "how's naruto kun? Is he ok!?" "He's just woke up acturally" "wait have you been crying?" She got no reponse but seconds later he replied "didn't sleep well" "oh... Is it OK if I visit naruto kun? I still feel bad for calling him a... Monster" "yeah you can... But-" "but?" "Never mind you can go and see him I'll come with you"

'kurama...' **"I know kit i will explain to you you see when you merge with me you had tails and ears but I needed to hide them seeing as you passed out and wasn't going to wake up any time soon so I have put a henge on your body to hide your fox feature until you undo the henge"** 'really so.. I need to go somewere not In public to release the henge?' **"yes unless you want people to know your half demon half human now"** 'so I need to head home so I can undo the henge?' **"yes"**

naruto was walking around the hospital seeing as he is the odd jinjuiki all of the docters fears him even if he doesent know them they still knew him naruto grabbed his hood and flung it over his head 'at least they can't see my blond hair and whiskers to be able to identify me' when he made it at the reseption he saw a familiar blackish blue haired and pink haired genins 'what is **she doing here'** kyubbi has tooken control of naruto he was pissed off at how much she could hurt the kits heart naruto/kyubbi walked up towards them "huh narut-" before he could land a hit on sakura the 5th hokage came in "what are you doing geki!?" Naruto/kyubbi looked up at tsunade 'no way the...nine tailed fox?'

 **"don't get in my way!"** kyubbi roared with all his might "tsunade sama!" "Don't interfine shizune get both sasuke and sakura out of here its clear that he's after one of them also get after you get them to safety find either jiraiya or tenzo to-" "no I can't leave my team mates like this!" "Sakura! Its an order" "no! I'm not leaving him its... Its my fault" "sakura!" Sakura was running towards where naruto/kurama was"naruto! Im... I'm sorry your not the monster the villige thinks you are" sakura was hugging naruto with her arms around his back "please forgive me" narutos arms rapped around sakuras body as he began to cry "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Naruto kept wispering.

Sasuke was shocked that sakura ran up to naruto she could had died not that he really cared for sakura that much "naruto what happened?" Tsunade asked All eyes were on naruto as he began to panic "calm down dobe non of us are angry at you" "i - I don't know" Naruto answered still hugging sakura "shizune find jiraiya and bring him here tell him its urgent" "hai" tsunade walked up to naruto and placed her hand on his head as he flinched "sorry naruto" "wh-" and with that he fell unconscious with sakura supporting him so he didn't fall "so..sorry"


End file.
